


Cocoon

by H4R1N3ZUme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4R1N3ZUme/pseuds/H4R1N3ZUme
Summary: One man’s mess is another man’s treasure.And Jongdae will keep him enveloped in his love to make sure Kyungsoo knows, that for him, it's the latter.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	Cocoon

When he shares the news with his family on Saturday evening, the happiness he felt burning in him gets doused to a smoulder.

Maybe it is his fault for not breaching the subject more diplomatically, but he had never kept his disapproval of how they presented themselves a secret. 

He had been able to downplay and laugh off having to perform the perfect unattainable alpha son, who would only form a relationship with an equally unreal omega partner when and if his parents chose so, since that hadn't kept him from discretely dating all through high school and college. He had never had anybody whose name he wanted to shout from the proverbial rooftops - until he met Kyungsoo 2 years ago. 

His parents are livid, shouting accusations of betraying their trust along with loud lamentations about his (and thereby the family's) image and how their investors are going to react. A secret boyfriend they might have been able to sweep under the rug, but this?

He is glad he didn't bring Kyungsoo along to introduce him at this time, glad he left him in their own little bubble of happiness, which he wanted to return to as soon as possible himself.

The saving grace are his brothers, who try to quell their parents' fury and leave no doubt about supporting Jongdae and his little family to be. He gives them a grateful smile before taking a deep breath, standing up and turning back to his parents.

“I'm sorry, I sprung this information on you out of the blue. I wish I had time to properly introduce you. I wish I had had the guts to say something earlier.”

His parents look like they want to interject, so he continues before either of them can. 

“I hope in time you will be able to share my happiness and see, what an amazing person has agreed to build a life and a family with me. Please accept that for me, this is a blessing. And I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Jongdae had noticed a heightened tension in the air when he arrived in Kyungsoo's flat on Thursday evening.

His love had welcomed him with his usual small heart-shaped smile and a kiss, that had almost distracted him from the way that smile didn't quite seem to reach his eyes and the tinge of uncertainty and unease that tainted his normally sweet and fresh scent. 

Kyungsoo, who rarely initiated physical contact outside the bedroom, had buried himself in Jongdae's embrace and sought out his neck to fill his nose with his soothing alpha fragrance. 

“Well, I'm glad I removed the blocker on the way over.” Jongdae had chuckled. “Mind telling me what has you so aggravated, baby?” 

He had felt Kyungsoo shaking his head and heard him mumble after a few more seconds, “Can you just hold me for now?”

Jongdae had hummed his assent and rubbed reassuring circles in Kyungsoo's lower back.

He had watched Kyungsoo nibble half-heartedly on his dinner and had tried to distract him by chatting about the latest office gossip and a podcast he had listened to recently. 

But after tidying up the kitchen Jongdae had finally resorted to pulling Kyungsoo with him onto the couch. He had taken both Kyungsoo's hands in his, not missing how cold and clammy they were, and sought out his eyes.

“Soo, you have been on edge the whole time since I arrived.” He bend down to kiss the hands for encouragement. “Please, talk to me?” he asked softly.

Kyungsoo had been biting down on his lower lip and still not fully looked at him. But he had taken a deep breath before getting up and retrieved something out of his bag. He had kept it wrapped in both of his hands while returning to stand in front of Jongdae. Without saying a word he had suddenly extended his hands and revealed a white stick. 

While Jongdae's mind had still been working out, what he was looking at exactly, the little blue plus had already jumped out to him. His breath hitched and he stared up at Kyungsoo wide-eyed.

Kyungsoo had also stared at the stick and after swallowing had rambled: “You know my heat has been late, so I thought I better make sure and... well, it seems like-” He suddenly looked up and Jongdae could see worry clouding his eyes. “I know we never talked about kids and I know it's complicated with your family, but-”

Jongdae couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled Kyungsoo down for a deep kiss trying to convey all the love and joy he felt, before covering Kyungsoo's ears carefully and letting out a boisterous howl.

Kyungsoo's eyes were double their normal size, when he turned to look at him again and Jongdae grinned. “Sorry, my wolf had to express his glee.”

A smile tucked at the corners of Kyungsoo's lips and Jongdae hurried to apologise for ever causing this kind of uncertainty in their relationship. He had let his hand carefully stroke Kyungsoo's abdomen and peppered kisses all over his face while expressing his delight and pleading with Kyungsoo to give him the chance to stay with him forever and raise the little moth together. Jongdae had been rewarded with a smile spreading all across Kyungsoo's face.

“You know, I kind of regret never asking you to marry me before. Now you might think it's just because of this.” He mock-pouted and was so relieved to finally earn a giggle.

“Well, you haven't really asked yet, so... make it good when you do and I will forget about that.” The blush spreading across Kyungsoo's cheeks betrayed his cocky answer and had Jongdae diving in for another taste of pure bliss.

The ultrasound paper in his hands felt like precious silk. 

The happiness that had ignited last night turned into a raging fire whose warmth permeated every cell and got another oxygen boost when he felt Kyungsoo slide an arm around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for organising another great round. <3
> 
> This is the first time I try my hand at a/b/o. The out of order was especially hard to incorporate with the short length and the story I originally had in mind. So this is what I shortened it down to...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it a little. Thank you for reading!<3


End file.
